


Ultra-Violence

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: May Batch 2020 [3]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Brainwashing, Punk TF, Punkification, TF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Rekka's connection to Cray ends up backfiring as the Spike Brothers clan get heated, resulting in the idol becoming a violent Punk Bitch. And she's all too happy to share~
Series: May Batch 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875787
Kudos: 1





	Ultra-Violence

**Author's Note:**

> For BeigePaladin.

After all the turmoil that occurred during the Asia Circuit, the many cardfighters that participated in the tournament returned to their daily lives, with the ripples of what had happened echoing throughout their hearts.

One of them, Rekka Tatsunagi of Ultra-Rare fame, was sitting in her room one lone night as she looked at herself in the mirror, spinning around to get a good look at her white idol dress in action only to let out a sigh as she came to a stop. It felt as if something was missing from her life, some kind of spice. When all of the bad stuff with Cray had happened, she could feel her heart pumping, but that strangely wonderful sensation had disappeared ever since things returned to normal…

“What can I do?” The young orange-haired girl asked herself as she looked into her reflection, blinking a few times as she rubbed at her cheek. If she wanted that sensation to return, she’d have to re-establish a connection to Cray, it was the only thing that made sense. But if there were still troubles running through the minds of the inhabitants, then she’d risk putting herself in danger by doing so.

Conversely, if she didn’t try it out at least once, she’d risk stagnating and pulling her sisters down with her. She just had to commit and figure out what was wrong, then she could keep on living her life like nothing was wrong.

Rekka’s eyes lit up as she harnessed a bit of the power granted to her, allowing her to connect her mind and her soul to the other world known as Cray, the world that all of the beings in her Cards belonged to…

Unfortunately for the idol, she quickly found this to be a terrible decision as a wave of pain wracked its way through her body. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why it happened either, and she really should’ve seen this coming, as a couple of spikes started sprouting from her reflection.

Around this time of year, the Spike Brothers clan were in high spirits. Combine that with the extra inhibitions lost after what had recently occurred, and they were positively brimming with brutal enthusiasm. So much so that it had poured its way into her the second she tried to connect to the other world, leaving her reflection looking like a mockery of herself as if she had completely submitted to that clan’s way of thinking.

“What’s the matter, shrimp?” Rekka’s reflection spoke up, cracking a grin as black strands started weaving their way through her hair. “I thought you wanted to find out why your heart’s been pumping, not get yourself brutalized when you weren’t ready for it!” Her reflection laughed at her as further changes became apparent, showing just what would happen if she let in the Spike Brothers’ spirit without a shred of resistance on her part…

The orange-haired girl tried to speak up, only for her reflection to cut her off. “Nah, you don’t need to tell me a thing. I’m you, stupid! I know everything you know, and then some! Like why your heart’s beating like crazy, especially now that you’ve had a taste of pure pain!” She giggled, all while taunting her real self in the process…

“If… If you know, tell me!” The real version shouted as she tried to stagger to her feet, not realizing that her arms and her face had turned a chalk-like white shade, with her outfit reflecting the tattered and spike-laced mess that her reflection wore. The two were becoming one as her defenses were being worn down…

Rekka’s reflection just smirked as she smashed her fist into her chest, gasping out in painful delight. “You’re one of us, girl! The carnage you saw back then’s lit a fire in your soul, and you’re ready to cheer on the teams! Now toss out all that garbage from your previous life and give in, become a part of the Spike Brothers… Oh, wait, you don’t need to.” She paused, taking a moment to laugh before dropping the proverbial bomb...

“You already have!”

The idol smirked back at her reflection as the two were now properly in sync, both in mannerisms and in terms of their looks. Her formerly pristine and voluptuous hair was now cut down to size, barely reaching down to her shoulders while every other strand was now colored a jet black color, the exact same as the fire deep in her soul. Her outfit was in tatters, showing off more than enough skin to entice any onlooker. Combine that with a pair of gaudy looking and oversized spiky shoulders to rub in the football-theming of the Clan, and she really looked like she belonged there. Not to mention that the more she admired herself in the mirror, the harder her heart throbbed and beat in anticipation. She could feel her voice wanting to scream out and let her wild side out…

Just as she was about to pull a megaphone out of nowhere, the door to her room suddenly opened up to reveal her sisters, Kourin and Suiko, who were each showing their distaste with the current situation. The blonde sister’s worried expression and the firm yet disapproving look on the blue-haired woman’s face said it all.

“Rekka, you have to close the link. You’re letting too much of Cray into your body. You can’t withstand all of that, especially not right now…” Suiko said as she got closer to the spike-wearing girl, trying to look harmless as to not trigger any potential backlash from the girl.

All while Kourin was busy closing the door behind them, knowing that things might get ugly if they agitated their sister too much. It wasn’t the first time something like this had happened, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t like whenever this happened. She just had to remain quiet, and then everything would eventually return to normal. Hopefully.

“Screw that, you hag! You need to let Cray in! Better yet, you need to let in the wild bloody slaughter of the Spike Brothers!” Rekka cried out as she raised her megaphone, such a crude device for amplifying her voice in comparison to the normal microphones that the three sisters used, but a perfect example of just how far she had fallen to the influence of the other world.

The blonde sister quickly covered up her ears while her eldest was unable to prepare herself in time, resulting in Suiko getting a point-blank blast from the corrupted girl’s vocal cords, her powerful scream echoing through the megaphone and into her ears, shattering any semblance of resistance as the taller woman’s eyes started glowing a foreboding purple color…

Her transformation was much swifter and much wilder in comparison to her youngest sister’s, all thanks to the proximity of those soundwaves. Her clothes burst off her body, leaving behind nothing but her lacy panties and bra, a sign of her maturity that was also quickly discarded as rips were torn into both, leaving just enough exposed to entice the eagle-eyed fans. Compared to the pure brutality running through her youngest sister, she needed a different appeal and the soul of Cray was happy to bless her with it.

The blue strands of her hair wilted leaving behind a mohawk that was as spiky as the woman’s tongue was forked, with both of her irises taking on the sharp shape of spikes. The eldest sister stretched ever slightly, letting her assets bounce as a suggestive set of those wonderful spikes grew across her nipples and down below just the same, right above where her pussy was barely visible. Emphasizing the sexual nature of her appeal. To complete the look, a pair of arrows appeared on the insides of her thighs, both pointing up towards her hole. A reward for the MVP of whichever match they were about to sing for, no doubt.

Kourin, albeit nowhere near as badly affected as the slutty punk she called an older sister, couldn’t defend herself against the vibes that her youngest sister’s voice gave off, as her skin turned chalk-white. Her outfit collapsed into mere patches of fabric, leaving her with a surprisingly erotic set of underwear. Mere strings that dug into her private areas, which the energies from Cray ignored to focus more on that delicate face of hers…

The blonde’s expression was always so dull, so composed and focused that she needed a drastic makeover. Black tattoos of spikes sprouted around her eyes in the shape of eyeshadow, while a couple of those actual spikes penetrated their way through her lips to make her give off an intimidating grin. Combine that with the ones that were sitting in her ears like studs and the sharp gaze in her eyes, and she had her own mixture of sensual and wild, the perfect middle ground for the middle sister of the bunch.

Rekka grinned wildly as she tossed a pair of megaphones to her sisters, who didn’t hesitate to grab ‘em and grin back at her. The three were properly attuned with one another once more, their souls completely blackened by their new devotion to the Spike Brothers clan. No more of that silly Ultra-Rare nonsense, they were Ultra-Violence now, and they were ready to take the world by storm with their next ‘concert’.

Their screams would ignite the passion and brutality within humanity, and Spike Brothers would have many more teams that would compete in the next league as a result...


End file.
